Draco's Birthday Wish
by Sherbet Lemon
Summary: Draco gets a birthday wish that will come true, what will happen when he wishes Harry to become his willing slave. Harry/Draco
1. Draco's Birthday Wish

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me; they all belong to JK Rowling, so don't sue me!!!!!!  
  
Author: Sherbet Lemon  
  
Story Title: Draco's Birthday Wish  
  
Story Summary: Draco gets a birthday wish that will come true, what will happen when he wishes Harry to become his willing servant.  
  
Reviews: Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Pansy/Ron, Blaise/Hermione  
  
Chapter Title: Draco's Birthday Wish!  
  
Chapter Summary: Draco makes his wish!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@  
  
"Wish anything you want Draccy" Pansy purred into Draco's ear. Draco sighed, Pansy Parkinson was Draco's best friend along with Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Ferus McNair, but she didn't get the fact that he was gay and he didn't like her at all the way she wanted.  
  
Draco leaned down to blow his birthday candles, while thinking his wish. Pansy giggled and cuddled up to Draco's arm, which made Draco sigh.  
  
"So what did you wish for, Precious?" She smiled seductively. Her white teeth gleamed as she licked them, most likely trying to get Draco's attention.  
  
"Pansy, I don't like you that way, ok?" he growled, his embarrassment seen by others because of his flushed face and the gleam in his eyes. His mother burst out laughing while Draco glared at her. Everyone knew Draco was gay, no one minded, what they didn't know was that Draco had a crush on Harry Potter and his wish (which would come true because they were wizard candles) concisted of him.  
  
"but don't you a tiny bit, Draccy?" Pansy questioned, a fire of hope baring in her eyes. Draco felt guilty, but he couldn't change his heart.  
  
"I'm gay Pansy, if you were a boy, probably" Instantly Pansy's eyes lit up, the fire in them grew.  
  
"I'll turn into a boy for you" Pansy screamed happily. Draco's face dropped.  
  
"NO, PANSY I DON'T LIKE YOU, I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE, ALRIGHT?" Draco yelled. Instantly he regretted it, he knew he had hurt Pansy's heart. Pansy shook as tears flowed down her face. Draco pulled Pansy into a cuddle why everyone else watched with sad faces.  
  
"wh-who do you-you like?" Pansy stuttered. Draco looked at her with sad eyes and shook his head, clearly telling her he didn't want to tell her, she nodded her head in understanding and walked out of the lounge room. Draco looked at his mother and she nodded her head and followed Pansy. Draco sighed, 'why is this getting so difficult' he thought as he walked over to talk to Blaise and Ferus.  
  
"Guess what?" Ferus jumped on the spot happily. Draco sighed, Ferus was always happy and no one could ever get him unhappy.  
  
"What?" Blaise laughed. Blaise was the trickster of the group, he played a lot of his tricks on Pansy and a lot of the other girls. Just to get a laugh out of the guys.  
  
"I know you probably won't be happy, but I don't care. I'm dating Harry Potter!" at the words Draco's heart stopped. 'This can't be! It." Draco was stuck he never thought this of all things would happen. His best friend was dating his crush, his best friend was dating the one his made his wish about. The one he made his slave out of the wish. What would Ferus do if he found out this?  
  
Draco felt dizzy, his vision became blurry. Slowly he hopped up from the chair he was sitting in and turned and stumbled upstairs. Everyone watched in confusion, especially Ferus and Blaise, but Draco didn't care. He stumbled into his huge room and fell face on the bed, burying his face in his pillow. Slowly he fell in a deep dreamless sleep, his mind screaming "What have I done?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@########################@@@@@@@@@##@##@  
  
A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? Please review.  
  
Next chapter: Draco reaches the Hogwarts express where Harry is waiting for him. What happens surprises everyone but Draco! 


	2. The Platform

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me; they all belong to JK Rowling, so don't sue me!!!!!!

**Author:** Sherbet Lemon

**Story Title:** Draco's Birthday Wish

**Story Summary:** Draco gets a birthday wish that will come true, what will happen when he wishes Harry to become his willing servant.

**Reviews:** Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please!!!!!!!!!

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Pansy/Ron, Blaise/Hermione

**Chapter Title:** Platform 9 ¾ 

**Chapter Summary:** Draco and his friends go to Platform 9 ¾ to catch the Hogwarts Express. But something happens that surprises everyone but Draco.

@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~*****************@@@@@@@@@@@*******************@@@

Draco woke up with a groan, he mind running, trying to remember what happened last night. As the events came back he slumped back on the bed with a growl. Draco thought everything was going to be perfect, he would have Harry and no one would stop him. But now there was a problem. Harry had a boyfriend; Harry had a boyfriend that was Draco's best friend.

A loud knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. He groaned. Today was the day he had to go to Platform 9 ¾ to catch the Hogwarts Express. Today was the day that Harry would become his faithful slave. Today was the day his best friend will have a broken heart.

He slowly got up and dressed

@@@@@@@@            

Draco walked through the wall followed by his parents. He walked down the platform looking for his friends. When he saw Pansy and the others he walked over to them, while his parents went to talk to the other adults.

"So any way I walk up to Weasley and asked him 'Weasley, can you help me get Harry, because I love him' he said yes and here we are now, loving each other more then anything" Ferus smiled as every other Slytherin laughed "oh hi Draco" 

Draco sighed, he knew it had just got more difficult. He smiled a bit, trying to act normal.

"So Draco are you going to tell us what you wished for last night, Draco?" asked Millicent. Draco shook his head furiously, making everyone look at him. Ferus laughed and each Slytherin looked at him.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Ferus yelled, making the Slytherin adults look at them as well. Draco frowned and lowered his head in shame. He had now realized what he had done. He had now realized how much Ferus loved Harry, but he didn't want to give in. Harry was **HIS**.

Draco shook his head again, and Pansy frowned at him. She of all people knew Draco the best and she knew something was up with him.

At that moment the Griffindor Trio walked through the wall. Harry was smiling as big as ever. He had definitely changed since 5th year. He had become much taller; most likely one of the tallest boys in Hogwarts, and he had got rid of his awful glasses; so that his eyes showed more. Draco was even more surprised to see that he had dyed his hair a dark blue. He was now one of the hottest boys in the school, Draco saw because as Harry walked past people everyone turned and stared with lust in their eyes.

Harry laughed as he walked past people, as he reached the Slytherins, Ferus walked up to him, putting his arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at it for a moment, and then looked at Draco. Harry quickly pushed Ferus's arm of his shoulder and ran over to Draco, he swung his arms around Draco's neck.

"I'm sorry master, I didn't know he was going to put his arm around me" cried Harry, nearly everyone in the station turned to watch the scene. Draco knew something like this would happen, but now he didn't care what people thought, all he cared about was the fact he now had Harry, HIS Harry. Draco turned and smirked at Ferus, who in turn looked shocked. 

Draco held out his arm, which Harry happily took, they both started walking to the train leaving a shocked group of people and a hurt _ex-boyfriend. _Draco gave Harry a kiss on the lips before getting on the train.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@                  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@               @@@@@@@@@@@@@

A/N: What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next chapter: Ferus confronts Draco, they get into a fight and Harry curses Ferus. What will Draco make Harry do? See in the next chapter.


End file.
